User talk:SilverPikmin/Archive 1
Hey, ! Hello, , and welcome to Pikmin Fanon, the wiki where you can share your ideas about the Pikmin series! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay and continue to edit the wiki. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you and your contributions. If you decide to stay here and edit you should add to the user category ( ). Before you begin editing, you should read Pikmin Fanon's policies and if you are new to wikis then check out the page. The following links are to help familiarize you with some of the intricacies of our wiki. We hope you have a great time here and stay around for a while! Pikmin Fanon pages: *Guide to the Community * *FAQ * *The Help Category *Help forums *The Community Portal *Forums *Policies *Tutorials * | }} My new Pikmin game NOTICE:ANY NEW POSTS ON THIS SIGN-UP SHEET WILL NOT BE NOTICED. PLEASE POST ON MAIN TALK. Everyone who reads this, I am here to announce that I am working on a new Pikmin game, Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze. (P.S. thanks to Neini and GoldPikPik for creating two AWESOME games, PikSpore and Pikmin: Gold/Silver/Bronze. Go check them out!) Obviously, I cannot do this alone. If you would like to sign up, there is a sign-up sheet below and in the game's discussion. Just post what your username is, what you specialize in, and why you want to help. If I approve, I will sign your post, and you can go ahead and edit! Just to show everyone my sig: --This Pikmin would last 16 days in a Creeper apocalypse. 23:07, 18 June 2012 (EDT) New sig: I am SilverPikmin and I approve this user/page/banana/Game :P 11:10, 2 July 2012 (EDT) Sign-up for Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze Example: Hi, my name is (username here), and I am good at (place specialty here) and I wanna help because (purpose here) And then it will be signed, like this: --This Pikmin would last 16 days in a Creeper apocalypse. 23:11, 18 June 2012 (EDT) After that, have fun! ---- Um... I would like to sign up for your game to edit, but... the format you have suggested above does not appeal to me (no offense). Anyway, I'm PikminFanatic23 (most people around here call me PikFan (you can too!) because my username is so long) and I would like to edit your game. I'm good at expanding on information (oh, I just edited the Mysterious Kernel page) and correcting little errors. I want to help since, well, quite frankly, not everybody can do their game alone. The pressure builds up and soon, they (in this case, you) will stop editing. So, uh... yeah. --This Pikmin would last 16 days in a Creeper apocalypse. 17:29, 24 June 2012 (EDT) ---- Hi, my name is (username here) Volatile Dweevil (Vol for short) and I am good at (place specialty here) most page editing and image editing as well, as well as some html such as image maps and I wanna help because (purpose here) I always love helping get a good project started. You're in! This Pikmin would last 16 days in a Creeper apocalypse. 10:58, 2 July 2012 (EDT) General discussion If you have any questions, ideas for my game, or just want to talk, please do it here. Thanks! ---- I would like to give you a thumbs-up for italicizing game names. I really appreciate it! ---- Thanks!--I am SilverPikmin and I approve this user/page/banana/Game :P 09:39, 11 July 2012 (EDT) ---- Good work on your game so far! Hello I'm DaGamesta. Listen, I've seen your work so far on Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze and I was wondering I f I could help you with what remains. Please, respond back on my talk page below. User Talk: DaGamesta. Look my user page up to see my games. User: DaGamesta Have a nice day! -DaGamesta Thanks. I'll be sure to help, but I must admit, right now I'm no good with images. But expansion and ideas I can help with. -DaGamesta Much To discuss Okay, If I'm going to create any page, I'm going to have to know which pages I can edit. -DaGamesta Okay, I see. That's actually an excellent Idea to do a guide. I'll try to get these treasures done, and I will talk to you later. Oh, and by the way, is the colored bar series a partial reference to minecraft? -DaGamesta It's okay if you like minecraft, because I do. -DaGamesta OMG thank you -DaGamesta Thanks for the Information Wow, I actually had a status the whole time. I knew my work would pay off. Any, At least half of a fanon game was conquered a while ago. I have about probably 200-250 edits so far. Enough about me, you are a great person. Treasure pages are new to me, but if you need an area or cave done, It will take 5-20 minutes tops. Thanks for letting me work on the game, you won't regret this. - DaGamesta Re: Blowhog Cave Hi silverpikmin. DaGamesta here, and I have a great idea for the treasures in blowhog cave. Mostly a bunch of rectangular blocks, including a ? Block from mario and a brick block that has the pictures of 1- Up mushroomd on it. As for the boss treasure, it is the Dimensional Block It will be a double enderchest from minecraft. You like those ideas? If not. I will be happy to change it. BTW, if you like the boss treasure idea, please, go to google and find a double-enderchest,copy, and paste, and maybe same with the Treasure Block. or the ? Block. Get back to me, ok? Re: Minecraft Usernames My Minecraft username is DaGamestar. Why do you ask? -DaGamesta Servers Good to know. Hey, do you have your own server? If you do, I would like to see what you are like based on your actions in minecraft. Gosh, that sounded wierd. Oh well, If you have a server or have a favorite non-grief server, please, give me the adress. Burning lands Okay, cool. Thanks. Let's get back to Pikmin fanon, though. I would like it if we were to work on the Burning Lands area in your game. Tell me the details. Also, I would like it If you were to post these images on my talk page for the Blowhog cave treasures: A choclate-chip Cookie, a blcok of blue wool, purple wool, yellow wool, Red wool, Green wool (No texture pack), and a magnet bar. Thanks. -DaGamesta If you want to, both of you can use email to talk about this in private. If you and DaGamesta have confirmed your email addresses in your , you can use to send emails to each other, about your game and such. Of course, this is a mere suggestion (as I have noticed you seem to be using your user talk pages a lot), so you do not have to do this. Burning Lands,Again Hi, DaGamesta here again, I need to know when to work on Burning Lands. Should I finish the Blowhog Cave treasures and then work on it? Will you create the page? I need to k=now this information. Btw, PikminFantic gave me my signature! Signature: Re: Wingnut Dungeon I'll help you on the wingnut dungeon. Sorry I haven't been on, just been doing other stuff. Tell me what the wingnut's treasures are supposed to be, and I'll write the info. Anyway, I've been playing a bit of Minecraft, so is your server done? If so, tell me the IP! Later! hello! Do you want to be pikmin fanon friends? Respond on my talk. Hello? Check out my game and tell me what you think. Pikmin: The Huge Debt Re: Wingnut Dungeon items I'm working on the treasures in Wingnut Dungeon. Sorry, again, not really been on much, But I'll try t oget on some more. Good day! Re: Helping Me Hi, silverpikmin. Actually yes, there is some things you can help me with. How good are you at making a recolor enemy look video-game standard realistic? If so, this is what I need images of: * A Moss-green Fiery Bulblax, minus the flames * A Moss-green Dwarf Bulborb * A florescent green Orange Bulborb, keep the snout black * A florescent green Dwarf Orange Bulborb, keep the black snout If you can do that, it'll be much appreciated! P.S. I'll try to keep working on you game treasures